


To Have a Family

by AngelOfTheMoor



Category: Supernatural, Wayward Sisters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friendship, Gen, Slice of Life, Wayward Sisters Big Bang, djinn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:32:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelOfTheMoor/pseuds/AngelOfTheMoor
Summary: After Alex and Patience help Claire defeat a djinn, the three of them grow closer. Alex finally has the genuine, close-knit family she’s always wanted. However, subsequent events soon test the authenticity of their bond.





	To Have a Family

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for this year's Wayward Sisters Big Bang. Thanks to the mods for running the challenge. Also, thanks to harplesscastiel for creating adorable art for the fic which you can find [here](http://harplesscastiel.tumblr.com/post/178129479790/art-master-post-for-the-wayward-sisters-big-bang) as well as beta-ing the fic.
> 
> Warnings for: underage drinking, sexual harassment, and a flashback to Alex's time in her vampire family
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Kudos and comments are welcome and very much appreciated. Thanks for reading!

**** Alex dialed Claire’s number for the millionth time today. It rang and rang, yet there was still no answer. She sighed. Trust that idiot to get herself in trouble.

Yesterday, Claire had rushed off to Wayside, a town located a mere two hours away, after a local news station had described a suspicious death. “Looks like a djinn,” Claire had concluded.

“How can you tell?” Alex had asked.

“The man’s blood was completely drained.”

Alex had shivered, remembering all those years when she’d been nothing but a blood bank and content with it because at least it’d given her a family. But they hadn’t been a true family, not like Jody, Patience, Donna, and even Claire. They’d done nothing but use her.

“It could be a vampire,” Alex had pointed out.

“No bite marks.”

“Maybe they just didn’t mention them on the news.”

Claire had glanced up from her laptop and grinned. “I looked at the police report.”

“You looked . . . I thought Jody changed her database password again.” Because Claire had a habit of looking up information and running off to work a case without telling anyone first.

Claire had scoffed. “Like that shit will keep me out.”

So Claire had left, promising to be back by the next morning. “Don’t worry. I got this,” she’d assured Alex. “Djinn are easy.”

Alex had read up on djinn last night, and they certainly didn’t sound easy to deal with. Then again, she could (grudgingly) admit that Claire was a badass hunter, maybe even as good as Jody. 

But it was four in the afternoon now, and Alex still hadn’t heard from Claire. 

Alex would be off in an hour. Then she had to pick up Patience from the community college and take her home, but after that she’d be able to toss some supplies into her duffel bag and take off for Wayside.

Alex preferred researching over hunting; usually, she sat back and let others tackle the monsters. But she was Claire’s best bet. Jody and Donna were at a sheriff’s retreat in Galveston, Texas, and Claire might not have enough time to wait for them. Besides, it was the only vacation Jody and Donna would be able to take all year. 

Even when accounting for how long Alex would have to wait to leave, she was still the closest hunter to Wayside. At home on her desk, Jody kept a list of hunters who were part of the network, their phone numbers, and their current assignments. When Jody was out of town, Alex maintained the list, and she’d memorized everyone’s whereabouts. She also monitored the phone in case any hunters called. Patience could temporarily take over phone duty while Alex searched for Claire.

Alex glanced at the clock and inwardly groaned. There were still forty-five minutes left in her shift. The longer she waited to go after Claire, the more likely it seemed something terrible had happened to her.

She sent Claire a text.  _ Where r u? Are u ok?  _ Not that it was any use; she’d shot off the same message ten times already today.

“Alex?” her boss called. Alex jumped; she hadn’t heard Jillian come in. “Your phone?”

“Sorry, Jillian,” Alex said, stowing her phone in her pocket.

“How many times do I have to talk to you about that?”

“Sorry,” Alex repeated. “It’s just . . . there’s a family emergency.”

Jillian snorted. “You seem to have a lot of those. No excuses.”

“It won’t happen again.” Alex needed to be careful. Jillian was right; Alex should focus on work when she was at the hospital. If she spent too much time on her phone, she could be fired. It’d already happened to someone who’d been working here when Alex first started.

“Did you input all the new patient’s information?” Jillian asked.

“Yes, ma’am.”

Jillian plopped down three manila folders. “Get these in the system before you leave.”

“Yes, ma’am.” 

If one thing could save Alex’s ass from being sacked, it would be her computer skills. She was faster than anyone else who worked on this floor.

xxxxxxxxxx

_ I really do admire Patience _ , Alex reflected as Patience settled into the SUV’s passenger seat, dropped her backpack on the floorboard, and shut the door. Patience had applied to several Ivy League schools and been accepted by Brown and Yale. Hell, Brown had even offered her a partial scholarship, but here Patience was, attending a local community college so she could use her psychic gifts for the greater good. True, Alex had badgered Patience about the issue, arguing about why she couldn’t go back to being “Little Miss Perfect,” but the truth was, she wouldn’t have blamed Patience for running off to Brown. She would’ve understood. 

“Claire’s not back yet,” Alex told Patience as she pulled out of the parking lot. “I’m going to Wayside to find her. Can you keep an eye on the phone while I’m gone?”

“I’m going with you.”

Alex eyed Patience with surprise. Patience always stayed home on weeknights to finish her homework. She hardly ever volunteered for hunts unless—

“Did you have a vision?”

Patience nodded. “It was Claire. This thing jumped her. It had these ugly black tattoos on its face. She grabbed her hair and yanked her backward. Blue light came out of his hand. I think it was a djinn.—”

A chill blew over Alex’s skin, raising goose bumps. Had the djinn captured Claire? Was she—no, she couldn’t be dead. Alex refused to believe it.

Even in the midst of her horror, Patience impressed Alex once again, this time by her depth of knowledge. Patience studied lore every night; by now, she probably knew more than anyone else in their household. 

“Claire went after a djinn,” Alex explained as she stopped for the red light.

“I know,” Patience said softly, her eyes wide with concern.

Patience’s vision should prove useful. Still, she didn’t need to come. “You should stay home. Someone needs to man the phones while I’m gone,” Alex pointed out.

“They can always call Jody’s cell,” Patience countered.

“But then Jody will know we’re up to something,” Alex observed. “I promised Claire I wouldn’t tell Jody or Donna. I don’t want them to worry, or cut their vacation short—”

“I don’t, either. They deserve a break. But what if I have another vision?”

“You can call or text.”

“What if there isn’t time for that? I should be there,” Patience declared firmly.

“Ugh, fine!”

At home, Alex shoved a few clothes and toiletries into her duffel bag. Then she gathered what supplies they needed from the resource room: silver knives, lamb’s blood, the antidote for djinn poison, and the giant book about djinn. Alex and Patience shared the SUV, and unlike Claire, they didn’t keep the trunk fully stocked, though of course it did contain a few basics. Having more on hand wouldn’t hurt.

In the kitchen, Alex found Patience stashing apples, bananas, and oranges into a tote bag. “We can get something to eat while we’re on the road,” Alex told her.

“Some fast food junk? No, thank you,” Patience scoffed.

“Fine, stick with shit that has no taste.”

“Fruit is delicious,” Patience retorted as she bit into an apple. 

Alex rolled her eyes. “Are you ready to go?”

“Yes.”

After they packed the trunk and settled into the car, Alex headed to McDonald’s. Not that food was the most important thing right now, but she was hungry, and if she was going to hunt, she needed her strength. Except Patience, she was the weakest hunter in the family. Which didn’t bode well for their chances. If Claire couldn’t defeat the monster, then how could she and Patience succeed? At least they were two people, which helped.

Speaking of strength, Patience could use some protein. Alex quickly glanced at Patience, who was staring out of the window, unsuspecting. Alex hatched out a plan to order something for her. It would be hilarious.

As Alex pulled up to the drive-thru, the employee’s voice boomed from the speaker. “Welcome to McDonald’s. What can I get started for you today?” 

“Yes, I’d like two Big Mac combos,” Alex replied. Patience gaped at her.

“And what would you like to drink?”

“Two Cokes.”

“Why did you buy two combo meals?” Patience asked. “You know I don’t eat this sort of thing.”

Alex grinned. “A burger would do you good.”

After Alex paid, received their food, and placed their drinks in the cupholders between the seats, she grabbed her Big Mac and fries then dropped the bag in Patience’s lap. Patience grimaced and eyed the bag with disgust. As Alex pulled back onto the street, she unwrapped the Big Mac and took a huge bite.

“C’mon, eat,” Alex urged as she chewed.

“Didn’t your mom teach you not to talk with your mouth full?” Patience quipped. Alex abruptly ceased chewing. She could pinpoint the exact moment realization dawned on Patience. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have . . . I mean—”

“It was just a joke, I get it,” Alex said, careful to maintain an even tone. She focused on the road and avoided catching even a glimpse of Patience, hoping she didn’t notice when Alex swiped at the tear hanging from her right eyelid.

She heard the crinkling of a wrapper and glanced around for the source of the noise. To her shock, Patience was biting off a sizable chunk of her Big Mac. 

“God, I’ve missed these,” Patience commented after swallowing.

“You like Big Macs?”

“I  _ love  _ Big Macs. But I’ve gotta watch this.” Patience patted her stomach and frowned. “I think I’ve gained some weight. I definitely shouldn’t be eating this.”

“You don’t need to lose weight. You’re thinner than I am,” Alex observed. Instead of replying, Patience merely shrugged.

At the next stoplight, Alex hooked her cell phone up to the radio and navigated to her party-song playlist on Spotify. She wanted to listen to something that would pump her up for the hunt. She turned the volume up and rapped along with the first track. (More like talked, really. If she cared what Patience thought, she would be embarrassed.)

“Going to the jeweler, bust the AP, yeah; slidin' on the water like a jet-ski, yeah; I'm tryna fuck you and your bestie, yeah; chopper with the scope so do not test me, yeah; Ric Flair drip go woo on a bitch.”

Patience turned down the volume, and Alex scowled at her. “Do you know how demeaning those lyrics are to women?” she commented.

“Hey, it’s just a fun song,” Alex defended.

“Songs can be fun without degrading women. Why don’t we put on some of my music?”

“I don’t want to listen to any of your mellow shit. I need something to keep me motivated.”

“I get that. I’ve got the perfect playlist.”

“Fine, let’s give it a go,” Alex sighed.

Alex was stunned when, a minute later, a Missy Elliot song started playing, and Patience rapped along with perfect rhythm. “Is it worth it? Let me work it. I put my thing down, flip it, and reverse it.”

“You know, this song is just as filthy as mine,” Alex remarked.

“But at least it doesn’t make women sound like interchangeable objects.”

“Touché.”

Alex wouldn’t have guessed Patience liked any rap. Or cool music, really. She suddenly realized how little she knew about Patience. They didn’t interact much; if Patience wasn’t eating a meal with them or in class, she stayed in her room studying. She was an introvert, and Alex could respect that.

xxxxxxxxxx

“How do we know where to go?” Patience asked once they entered Wayside’s city limits. “We probably don’t have time to do our own investigation. Besides, nothing looks open.” 

It was only nine o’clock, but every business was clearly closed for the night. Well, except for the seedy bar Alex was now driving past. Three heavily tattooed men on motorcycles cat-called them. If Claire were here, she’d flip them off without hesitation. The thought made Alex smile, but the grin quickly vanished. Claire had to be okay, didn’t she? She could take care of herself. Patience’s visions didn’t always mean what they seemed to.

“Just keep an eye out for a creepy abandoned warehouse,” Alex said.

“Why?”

“It’s where monsters usually hang out, right?” Alex bantered. Speaking more seriously, she added, “The victim’s body was found in the woods near the remains of the Wayside Rubber Plant. It closed in 1989.”

“And no one’s torn it down?”

Alex snorted. “Does it look like anyone’s been keeping up with maintenance in this town?” Most of the houses looked decrepit, roofs shabby and windows broken, with yards that clearly hadn’t been mowed in forever.

Alex followed the GPS’s directions to a large gray concrete building. The second floor appeared to have caved in.

“Are you sure it’s safe to go in there?” Patience asked.

“Nothing we’re doing is ‘safe,’” Alex replied. Seriously, considering they were potentially about to encounter a djinn, why would Patience care about the structural integrity of the building?

Alex tucked the vial of djinn antidote in her jeans pocket before she and Patience drenched their silver daggers in lamb’s blood. 

“Ready?” Alex ventured, gripping her knife tightly, prepared to wield it as soon as necessary. Patience nodded; then she followed Alex inside. 

They crept around almost the entirety of the building until they ran into the djinn, which was guarding a trussed-up Claire. Patience froze, the knife hanging limply in her hands as she gawked at the tattoos covering the man’s face, the black lines as they sketched figures down the arm reaching for Patience. His hand glowed blue, and—

_ Oh, hell, no _ .

Alex darted forward and buried the knife in the djinn’s heart. His body collapsed onto the concrete floor, and Patience’s eyes followed its descent.

“I’m sorry,” Patience squeaked. “I didn’t mean to—I was so  _ useless _ .”

“It’s all right,” Alex assured her. Patience could usually hold her own, but there were still times when the moment overwhelmed her. As long as she didn’t hunt by herself, it was fine. And the more experience she got, the less frequently Patience faltered.

As Alex dug the antidote and a syringe out of her pocket, she suggested, “We should probably burn its body. Why don’t you go get the supplies from the trunk?” She tossed Patience the SUV keys.

Patience nodded. “Okay.”

After she filled the syringe with a dose of the antidote, Alex poked the crook of Claire’s elbow until she found an easy vein to inject. She squeezed Claire’s hand to facilitate blood flow in the arm and held it steady while she inserted the needle. Claire’s eyes popped open, and she gasped before starting to shiver.

“It’s okay. I got you,” Alex assured her as she sliced the rope by which Claire had been hung from a rafter. Claire’s body hit the floor with a thud. 

“Sorry,” Alex muttered. She expected Claire to make a smart-ass remark about Alex’s carelessness, but she remained uncharacteristically quiet. The djinn must’ve really drained her; she and Patience had arrived just in time.

Claire lumbered to her feet and leaned against the wall, her eyes filling with tears. “Thank you,” she whispered.

“Don’t mention it.” 

“I wanted to stay so bad,” Claire sniffled. “It’s just, sometimes I still want my mom and dad.”

“They were there?” 

Claire nodded. “I knew it wasn’t real, but Mom and Dad were alive, and everything was back to how it was before that stupid angel came into our lives.” Shining blue eyes, surrounded by black eyeliner, met Alex’s. “Obviously, if I’d stayed, I would’ve died. I knew that. But when you think about it, why should I care? Mom and Dad are gone, and I have nothing. At least I’d get to die with people who love me.” Claire scoffed. “I know it sounds idiotic,” she said, resuming her usual cynical tone. “Sorry to be such a whiny asshole.”

“You don’t have anything to apologize for. They’re your family; you’re allowed to miss them. But you’re wrong, you know.”

Claire ducked her head, avoiding Alex’s eyes. Startled, Alex realized that Claire was nervous, something she was not used to seeing. “How’s that?” Claire asked.

“You have people who love you. Jody, Donna, Patience. Me.” Claire snorted and glanced away. “I’m serious. Why do you think Patience and I came here?” She enveloped Claire in a hug, and for once, she didn’t shove Alex away and act like she was too cool for it. 

Alex heard Patience drop the supplies behind her, and she glanced up. Another djinn stood behind Claire, this one a woman, raising a hand encased in blue light—

“Claire, watch out!” Alex shrieked as she shoved Claire to the ground and knelt with her body over Claire.

Patience jumped forward, stabbing the djinn three times before it fell down dead. She smiled, her eyes lighting up. “Got it this time.”

“Awesome,” Claire murmured as she and Alex got back to their feet.

Alex turned to Claire. “You didn’t say there were two of them.”

“Didn’t know there were two,” Claire countered. “Fuck. I did a sucky job on this hunt.”

“Cut yourself some slack. We all make mistakes,” Alex said as she piled the woman’s body on top of the man’s. Funny how she didn’t flinch at this kinda stuff anymore. 

“You can’t afford to make mistakes when you’re hunting.” 

“That’s why you tell people where you’re going. So they can bail you out.” Alex grinned. “Like Patience and me,” she bragged.

“Yeah, yeah, I was a poor damsel in distress, oh, how can I ever repay you, my knights in shining armor?”

“You have to admit, Patience and I kicked ass.”

“You guys are actually great hunters. You should do it more often.”

“Hey, I like my day job.” As a nurse, she enjoyed helping better people’s lives in small ways. With hunts, she preferred to work behind the scenes. That was essential work, too. The rush of adrenaline she’d felt just now, killing the djinn, had been intoxicating, and she understood how someone could become addicted to that feeling. Like Claire was. But it was dangerous, and a normal life had its perks. She’d never had a chance for one until she’d met Jody, and she planned to take full advantage of the opportunity.

Alex looked over to see Patience light a match and toss it on top of the bodies upon which she’d poured heaps of gasoline. They gazed into the flames for some time, each lost in her own thoughts. 

xxxxxxxxxx

“How was the retreat?” Alex asked Jody and Donna when they returned three days later. They’d driven to Galveston and back, which sounded grueling. But they’d planned to stop and visit several places.

“Boring as hell,” Jody replied. “But we had a  _ great  _ road trip.”

“Killed a rugaru on the way there and a crocotta on the way back,” Donna added.

Alex frowned. “I thought this was supposed to be a vacation from hunting.”

“Well, y’know. They were just off the highway. What were we supposed to do, let someone else take care of it? It would’ve given them enough time to find more victims.”

Donna might be telling the truth, but the gleam in her eye betrayed her. She’d savored those hunts; they hadn’t been just a matter of necessity.

“How about you girls? Did you behave while we were gone?” Jody asked.

Alex, Patience, and Claire exchanged looks. Somehow, the djinn hunt had brought them closer, and it felt like a sacred thing, something to keep secret. Besides, Jody would give them flak if she knew what had happened. 

“You know it,” Claire replied. Alex inwardly sighed. Why had Claire answered? Jody hardly ever trusted Claire, and with good reason.

Jody eyed her skeptically and glanced at Patience. Little Miss Goody Two Shoes never failed to tell the truth. Alex held her breath, afraid Patience might give them away even though she’d promised otherwise.

“We were good,” Patience declared. “Even Claire, for once.” Claire glowered at her, and Donna laughed.

Jody still wore a suspicious expression, but she let the matter go. “Glad to hear it.”

xxxxxxxxxx

Alex, Claire, and Patience started spending more time together. Rather than holing up in her room studying, Patience settled on the couch with her homework while Claire and Alex watched TV. Surprisingly, it turned out they had similar taste. 

One night, after they’d finished the last episode of the new season of  _ Luke Cage _ , Claire suggested they go to a bar. Jody and Donna were out of town on a hunt, and it would be criminal not to take advantage of the situation.

“Alex and I are underage,” Patience objected. For once, she’d set her homework aside while hanging out with Alex and Claire. 

Claire rolled her eyes. “’Cause we totally don’t have a ton of fake ID’s.”

“I’m game,” Alex said.

“It’s against the law,” Patience continued.

Claire snorted. “You can’t be serious.” She squinted at Patience, studying her for a moment until her lips formed a Cheshire-cat grin. “You’ve never had a drink, have you?” Patience averted her eyes. “You haven’t! We have  _ got  _ to pop that cherry!”

“Claire!” Patience hissed.

“What? Seriously, how did you make it through high school without ever having a drink?”

“It’s just not my kind of scene.”

Claire jumped to her feet, grabbing Patience’s hand and tugging. “C’mon. We’re going.”

“Nooo,” Patience whined.

Claire eyed Alex. “Help me, Alex.”

Alex stood up and snatched at Patience’s other hand. 

“This is a bad idea, guys,” Patience insisted.

“No. It’s the bestest,” Claire retorted. Patience huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and scowling. “Hey, don’t judge me for my grammar.”

“It’ll be fun,” Alex agreed.

“Fine. But if anything happens, I’m blaming you guys,” Patience said.

Claire rolled her eyes. “Psh. Nothing’s gonna happen,”.

Claire and Alex dressed up while Patience waited in the living room. When Claire and Alex were finished, Claire glared at Patience’s jeans and gray sweatshirt as if they’d done something to offend her. “You’re wearing  _ that _ ?”

“What’s wrong with it?” Patience asked.

“Well, you could put  _ some  _ effort into your outfit,” Claire huffed.

“Oh, so you want me to look all Goth like you?”

Claire was clad all in black, having donned black jeans, a black leather jacket, and black boots with heels. Her shirt was white, but its color barely peaked through the zipped-up jacket. Completing the ensemble, black eyeliner and eyeshadow surrounded her blue eyes. In contrast, Alex had donned a simple outfit of skinny jeans, a checkered blue shirt (with the top two buttons open), and brown boots. Enough to show off her figure without being flashy. She and Claire couldn’t look any different.

“No,” Claire sniped. “Just look a little nice.”

“Whatever,” Patience sighed. She left the room and returned a couple minutes later sporting the same faded jeans, a red V-neck shirt, and black Chuck Taylors.

Claire’s eyes scanned over Patience before concluding, “It’ll do.”

Claire wanted to drive them in her car, but Alex persuaded her it would be safer to take an Uber.

“I can drive back,” Patience said. “I’m not going to drink anything.”

“Oh, yes, you are,” Claire replied.

“I’m getting us an Uber,” Alex mentioned as she requested a ride on the app.

When the Uber arrived, Claire named “Shorty’s” as their destination without even so much as asking if Alex and Patience wanted to go there. Alex slumped back in her chair, glaring at Claire. While Patience probably didn’t care, Alex would’ve preferred something a little less dive bar.

At Shorty’s, the only empty table was a tall circular one in the corner. Great, so they would have to stand all night. When a bartender dropped by, they flashed their ID’s, and Alex had a brief moment of panic when the bartender stared at Patience a second longer than necessary. Patience couldn’t seem any more suspicious, looking shifty and not meeting the bartender’s gaze. The bartender said nothing, thankfully, though if she couldn’t tell Patience was lying, she was dumb as a rock. 

After the bartender set their drinks on the table, Alex took a sip, and Claire guzzled about a third of her beer in one go. Alex raised her eyebrows, and Claire glowered at her as she slammed the glass back on the table. Her eyes settled on Patience, who had been staring at her glass all the while.

“Go on. Drink up,” Claire urged.

Patience placed her lips on the glass and tilted it just enough for a mere drop to spill into her mouth. Alex watched her throat as she swallowed. Grimacing, Patience coughed. “Gross. How can you stand this stuff?”

Claire gulped down more from her glass. “It’s an acquired taste.”

“People don’t drink for the taste,” Alex added. “They do it to get drunk.”

Patience frowned. “Wouldn’t you get drunk faster if you had the harder stuff?"

“Oh, you wanna do some shots?” Claire interrupted, smiling slyly.

“Not that I’m saying getting drunk is a good idea. And no, Claire, I don’t want to do shots.”

“Beer is better for drinking games,” Alex pointed out.

“I wanna do shots!” Claire exclaimed, more enthusiastic than Alex had ever seen her. She waved the bartender over.

“What should we get, girls?”

“I don’t want anything,” Patience retorted.

“Fireball,” Alex suggested.

“Seriously?” Claire scoffed.

“What? It’s classic.”

“Fine. Fireball it is.” 

When the bartender returned with two sets of five shots, Claire giggled. “I’m gonna drink you under the table, Alex.”

“Fat chance,” Alex mumbled.

“I don’t think she gave us enough.”

“That’s plenty,” Patience said.

“Well, time to drink up.” Claire picked up her first shot glass and downed the contents in what felt like less than a second.  _ Color me impressed,  _ Alex thought. 

“My turn,” Alex proclaimed, consuming the contents of her first glass. She broke into a cough as she put down the glass.

“What a pussy.” Claire’s second shot also went down smoothly.

A college-aged man suddenly appeared between Alex and Patience. He possessed a thick head of brown hair, enchanting green eyes, and a blinding smile that he directed at Patience. “Hey. Can you take me to the doctor? Because I just broke my leg falling for you.”

Claire chuckled. “Seriously? Did you just say that?”

“You look all right to me,” Patience said.

The man laughed. “You’re funny.” He dropped a hand on her shoulder, and Patience frowned, looking uncomfortable. “I’m Bryan. How about I buy you a drink?”

“I already have one,” Patience replied, tapping on her mostly full glass.

Bryan squeezed her shoulder. “Let me get the next one, then.” He glanced at a table across the room around which five other men had crowded. “Why don’t you join us? You can bring your drink over.”

“No, thanks.” She wriggled out of his grasp. “And please, don’t touch me.”

“Fine,” Bryan snapped. Alex thought she heard him whisper to himself, “Frigid bitch.” Then he strolled away, aiming for the restroom.

“He was cute,” Claire remarked. She must not have heard Bryan’s comment; otherwise, she’d be pissed. “Why didn’t you give him a shot?”

“He’s not my type,” Patience declared.

“Who is?” Alex watched Claire scan their surroundings until she spotted a tall red-haired woman who sported a red miniskirt accentuating her shapely legs while lingering at the bar with a couple friends. “How about her? She’s hot.”

“I don’t know,” Patience said, sounding hesitant.

Claire narrowed her eyes at her. “Then what is?”

“I don’t know,” Patience repeated, this time speaking firmly. “It’s not something I really think about.”

Claire grinned. “You’re a virgin, aren’t you?” Patience stared down at the table. “Oh. We have  _ got  _ to get you laid.”

Patience gripped her glass with two shaking hands. Clearly, she was petrified by this conversation. “Leave her alone, Claire.” Alex said.

“What?”

“It’s not a big deal.” Alex had lost her virginity to her first boyfriend, Henry, who’d turned out to be a vampire conspiring to kill her. At the time, she’d been ecstatic to be rid of her virginity, but now the memory filled her with dread.

“But—”

“I don’t want to have sex with just anyone,” Patience snapped. “I want it to mean something.”

Claire laughed. “Could you be any more of a cliché?” 

“Let it go, Claire,” Alex warned.

“Fine.”

Bryan returned, this time with one of his friends, who looked like the same dude bro type as him, but blonde. “Hey, again,” Bryan began. “I know we didn’t hit it off at first, but I really like you. Can’t you give me another chance?”

“C’mon, he’s a great guy,” the dude bro cajoled.

Bryan stroked Patience’s cheek with his index finger. “At least tell me your name, sweetheart.” Out of the corner of her eye, Alex noticed Claire scowl.

“Leave me alone,” Patience responded, her voice quivering.

Bryan’s hand fell on her shoulder again. “C’mon. Let me show you a good time.” His eyes flicked to her breasts, which barely peeked out above the vee of her shirt, then back up to her face. “You’ll love it,” he crooned. “I promise.”

“She said  _ no _ , you asshole,” Claire said, voice firm.

Without even looking at Claire, Bryan replied, “I wasn’t talking to you, little girl.”

“ _ What  _ did you just say?”

“This is none of your business.”

“ _ Hey _ . Look at me when you’re talking to me, you motherfucker.”

Bryan finally turned to Claire, removing his hand from Patience’s shoulder. “Are you trying to provoke me?”

“Very perceptive, genius.”

“You’re just asking for me to teach you a lesson, aren’t you?”

Claire snorted. “I’d like to see you try.” She hopped to her feet and strode toward Bryan, stopping inches away from him and inclining her head.

“Stay away from me, bitch.”

“Like hell I will.”

Bryan slapped her, and Alex gasped. He didn’t know what he was in for.

“You did not just do that.” She punched him in the jaw, and a cut opened up in his upper lip.

Bryan donned a shit-eating grin. “Cute.”

Claire punched him again, this time in the nose. “You are so going to regret that, you cunt!” He aimed a fist at her, but she ducked it expertly. He kicked her knee, and she fell onto it but quickly regained her footing. A full-blown fight erupted, Claire and Bryan exchanging blows so swiftly that Alex had trouble following the action. Soon, Claire gained the upper hand, and Bryan landed on his knees. He grabbed her by the thigh, his fingertips brushing her jeans where they covered her crotch. Claire roared as she shook him off then kicked him in the groin. As Bryan howled in agony, Claire smirked, and Alex hid her smile behind the back of her hand.

“Hey!” a middle-aged man yelled as he approached them. He pointed at Claire. “You. Out. Now.”

“What—?” Claire started.

“I don’t tolerate those antics in my establishment.”

“But he—”

He waved at the door. “Out.”

“Fine, you dick.” Patience and Alex glared at the men before following Claire outside.

“Thank you,” Patience told Claire as they aimlessly ambled down the street.

“I’m sorry that jackass put you through that,” Claire replied.

“Put  _ me  _ through that?” She gestured at the bruises on Claire’s face and neck. “What about you?”

“Ah, this is nothing.” Claire spit, and a faintly red blob landed on the sidewalk. “Men are such douchebags.”

“Tell me about it,” Alex agreed, once again contemplating the nightmare of Henry.

Claire wrapped an arm around both Alex and Patience. “Fuck men. I love you ladies. You’re my family, you know that?” Underneath her exaggeratedly jocular tone, Alex detected a dash of earnestness, and she smiled. She didn’t think she’d ever smiled this much.

xxxxxxxxxx

_ Annie’s new family was hungry. Alex. She had to remember her name was Alex now.  _

_ But this wasn’t like normal hunger. They didn’t want food. They wanted blood. And they were starving, they said, because they hadn’t been able to feed for a while. There were hunters nearby, Mama explained, and for some reason that meant they needed Alex’s blood. _

_ “But blood isn’t food,” Alex told Mama and her new brothers. _

_ “It is for us,” Mama explained. She smiled. “Don’t worry, darling. We won’t hurt you.” _

_ “But it sounds scary!” Mama had said she and her brothers would have to bite her.  _

_ “We just need a little taste to tide us over. You don’t want Mama and your brothers to die, do you?” _

_ “No.” Then she would be all alone again. Grandma was somewhere, but Alex didn’t know how to find her. _

_ Mama knelt beside her and ran a hand through her hair. “You’ll be okay. I promise. But we need to feed. All right?” Alex nodded. _

_ Mama bit her neck first. Alex screamed, but Mama held her close, and she stopped. As Mama drank, the brothers bit her, too, and it hurt more and more. She whimpered, her eyes filling with tears. _

_ Mama hugged her. “It’s okay, sweetie. You’re doing good. You’re such a good girl.” _

_ She loved Mama, and she knew Mama loved her. But it still hurt. More than anything had before. And it just kept hurting more. She didn’t think it would ever stop. She couldn’t help but sob. _

“Alex!” someone called. The person shook her shoulder. “Hey, Alex!”

Alex’s eyes flew open. Claire was standing over her, and Patience loomed behind.

“What? What is it?” Alex slurred, wiping at her cheeks.

“You were crying in your sleep.”

“You heard that?”

“Yeah.”

How embarrassing. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

“We don’t mind.” Claire and Patience crawled into bed with her, one on each side, squishing her in.

“What were you dreaming about?” Patience asked. 

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Alex sniffled. 

Patience hugged her. “You don’t have to. It’s okay. We’re still here for you.”

“Damn straight,” Claire said, folding Alex into her own embrace. Alex couldn’t keep the tears from falling, and she pressed her face into Patience’s shoulder.

“If you ever want to talk about it, we’re here for you,” Claire assured her.

Suddenly, the light switched on. The women on either side of her ceased moving. In the doorway to her room, leaning against the wall, arms crossed over her chest, stood Claire. Alex did a double take. She glanced at the pajama-clad Claire beside her then back to the fully-dressed one in the doorway. Yep. There were two Claires. What the hell?

The sentient Claire eyed the figures in the bed and raised an eyebrow. “That’s interesting.”

“What are you—how—?” Alex stammered.

Claire crept toward her, stopping a few feet away. “I’m here to take you home.”

“What? I am home.”

“No. This isn’t real.”

“You mean I didn’t wake up from my dream?”

“I guess you could say that.” She examined the frozen Claire and Patience. “Whatever’s going on here, it’s not real. You’re caught in a djinn dream.—”

“What are you talking about? We killed both of them.”

“Yeah, but the second one got you before Patience killed it. We tried to use the antidote, but you wouldn’t wake up.”

“No.” Claire was lying. This wasn’t a dream. Weeks had passed since they’d killed the djinn. 

“I know it’s trippy, but whatever this—” She waved at the bed. “—is, it didn’t happen.”

That didn’t make sense. Still, a part of her wondered. What if this Claire was right?

It didn’t matter. Since they’d killed the djinn, life had been good. She, Patience, and Claire had become blood sisters. They loved each other deeply. If they went back to the way life had been before, Claire would once again view her with disdain, and Patience would go back to avoiding everybody. Here, she had a real family. Not just a grandma like when she’d been small, or the dysfunctional family of Mama and her brothers. So what if it was an illusion? It was probably the best life she’d ever get.

Claire slid closer and extended a hand. “C’mon. We need to go.”

Perhaps it was a djinn dream. But if so, how was the real Claire here? “How did you get in my head?” Alex questioned.

“Dream tea. When you wouldn’t wake up, we had to find another way to communicate with you.” Dream walking. Of course. 

Alex was sorry Claire had gone to all that trouble over nothing. “You should go. I’m staying here.”

“No. You can’t. You’ll die.”

“We’re all gonna die someday. Might as well enjoy the ride.”

Claire’s lip wobbled, but she bit down on it to stop the motion. “But it’s a lie.”

“So what?”

“I wanted to stay with my family, but I came back.”

“Maybe I’m not as strong as you.”

“Are you kidding?! Of course you are!” Alex scoffed. “Don’t be like that. I’m not just kissing your ass here.” Claire snatched at Alex’s hand. “We need you. Like you told me, you have people who love you back home.” Claire stared at her for a long second, hopefulness in her gaze. “ Now, let’s go. Please?”

Alex squeezed Claire’s hand and jumped to her feet. “Okay.” Claire beamed. “What do I have to do?”

Claire frowned. “I’m not sure. Now that you know you’re in a dream, I think you have to just . . . want to?”

“Then why are we still here?”

“You have to  _ really  _ want it.”

“You think I don’t?” Claire shrugged. 

Alex did like it here. How could she force herself not to want it anymore? She closed her eyes and focused her energy on wishing herself back to reality, on how much she loved everyone there and how much she wanted to be with them.

When she opened them, she was lying on the floor of the warehouse, Claire next to her, their hands still clasped together.

“You’re back!” Patience squealed as Alex and Claire released each other’s hands and stumbled to their feet.

Alex smiled. “Glad to be here.”

With the toe of her shoe, Patience tapped the body of the female djinn and winced. Still, a huge grin adorned her face. “I killed this one!”

“Congratulations.”

“Yeah, good job, kiddo,” Claire echoed. Patience glared at her. Claire grinned and bumped Patience’s shoulder with hers. “Just teasing.”

“We should burn these bodies,” Alex said.

“Good call.”

Alex and Claire dragged the bodies outside so they wouldn’t accidentally burn the building down. Patience lit the fire, and they watched the bodies melt to ash. Eventually, Patience doused the fire; after all, they didn’t want to start a raging inferno that would destroy the surrounding area.

Claire flung her arms around Alex and Patience. “C’mon. Let’s go home.”

_ Home _ . It sounded good. Like heaven. A fierce love for her sisters surged through Alex’s heart. The glow in Claire’s and Patience’s eyes told her they felt the same. Perhaps their bond would not play out as it had in her djinn dream, yet Alex was still optimistic. The bond existed, and best of all, it was  _ real _ .


End file.
